Assassin
by Samhoku
Summary: Alex Rider is now an Assassin. He is an adult. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Assassin

By Samhoku

**I do not own Alex Rider. I got permission to use B. B. Gun and I own Dolly and Autumn.**

Chapter

Alex had been hired but Scorpia to kill a girl named Autumn. They wanted to kill her because she was a threat. She had been a assassin for them. But she had left and now she would be standing up in court to testify against them. So they needed her dead. Alex was no longer working for MI6. But he was working for himself. An Assassin. And now he would have to kill Autumn. Yassan's daughter.

* * *

><p>Autumn had custody of her niece Dolly. Autumn was at work and Dolly was left at home in the 'loving' hands of B B. B. B. Gun came home late from work and opened the door. Little Dolly was trying to make herself tea...B.B. stared for a minute then said, "Kid. I need to go back to work. Don't burn the place down."<p>

Dolly watched as her aunt left. Dolly heard someone come to the door so she walked over and answered it. She looked up...up...up...and saw a tall man. She smiled, "Hewo. My name is Dolly."

* * *

><p>Alex did not expect to see a small girl answer the door. The girl introduced herself. Alex said, "My name is Alex." The small girl said, "Do you want some tea?" Alex raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was always this friendly, "Sure."<p>

Dolly grabbed his hand and pulled him in. She said, "Come in. I will get you some tea." Alex sat down. Dolly poured tea into a cup for him, "I started the oven like a big girl."

Alex nodded slowly, "Does your mommy know that you started the oven?"

Dolly smiled and her eyes got big, "No. I am a big girl."

Alex asked curiously, "How old are you?" The little girl held up 6 fingers.

Alex looked at the door as a very tall, imposing girl came in. The girl stopped and said, "What is Mah niece doing with you in the house?"

* * *

><p>B. B. Gun could not believe her eyes. There was a punk, sitting in the kitchen, with her niece. Her niece was 6 years old last she checked. The child let a stranger into the house! She nearly went insane. B. B. Controlled her anger and said stiffly, "What are you doing?"<p>

Alex said innocently, "I was invited in for tea."

B. B. Smiled evilly, "Yes. A 6 year old invited you in. If you where a responsible adult you would have walked away."

Dolly looked from one to the other as they talked, "But Auntie B. B. I did invite him in."

Alex said, "I should go. Bye Miss Dolly."

Dolly waved, "Bye bye man with a funny accent."


	2. Chapter 2

Assassin

By Samhoku

**I do not own Alex Rider. I got permission to use B. B. Gun and I own Dolly and Autumn.**

Chapter

Alex was plotting on a way to kill Autumn. He finally got a picture from Scorpia of her. She looked vaguely like someone he knew. Almost like...Nah. Couldn't be. But he couldn't help but wonder...

He walked down to a bar and saw the Big Tall Imposing Girl with the Australian Accent. B. B. Gun said, "Yo, Punk. Go into any random houses lately?" Alex stared at her for a minute before replying, "No. No I have not. What are you doing here?

B. B. gave a laughing reply, her brown eyes serious, "Well, I am a bouncer here. You get drunk and start acting like a fool and I will gladly kick you out."

Alex mock saluted and walked in. B. B. wanted to aim a kick at his backside to send him sprawling...But she decided against it.

* * *

><p>Autumn was being interviewed by a local newspaper about Scoripia. She asked the man, "Do you want me to tell you the censored or the uncensored version?" The reporter said, "Preferably the censored."<p>

Autumn said simply, "I was trained to kill people in 150 different ways using any household item and 200 ways with martial arts. I was trained to use any gun and how to use a knife. My father, Yassan taught me how to scuba dive, drive a get-away-car, archery, acrobatics, and anything else that I would need to survive in the wilderness."

The reporter said, "Okay. Did you become friends with anyone while you worked for them?"

Autumn said, "Yes and no. It was not encouraged so I kept my distance. But, I did become friends with B. B. Gun before she was sent to jail for the first time. After the first time it scarred her so much she did not want to go back."

Michal (The reporter) asked, "I heard that you got custody of your niece, Dolly. Is this true?"

Autumn said calmly, "Yes sir. It is true. My niece's parents are irresponsible and are both, currently, in jail."

Michal nodded and looked through his notes. Then he asked, "How long did you work for Scourpia?"

Autumn said quietly, "10 years. I had been working for them from age 15 to 25. I am 26."

Michal nodded once again and said, "That will be all for today, Ms Autumn."

Autumn nodded and headed towards the house. She figured she would check on Dolly. Because who knows what that child did while she was gone? Oh well. She called a baby sitter.

* * *

><p>Autumn opened the door and a strange man was in there with her niece. She said sharply, "Who are you? You are not the baby sitter I called."<p>

Alex looked up at the lady and said, "She invited me in for tea."

Dolly was all smiling and said to Autumn, "See? B. B. Was not drunk and I was not historical."

Autumn corrected her, "Its Hysterical sweetheart. Not historical."

B. B. came in and stopped, "Dolly? You let that creep in again? I even sent Big Jim to babysit you! You like Big Jim!"

Big Jim is B. B.'s cousin. He is 28 and around 6ft 6in, giant hands but a softy. All little kids adore him.

Alex finished the tea Dolly made. He said to Dolly, "Thank you for the tea, little lady."

He nodded to B. B. Gun, "See ya Aussy."

Autumn raised an eyebrow at B. B. Gun, wondering what she would do. B. B., At a loss for words, just made her hands mimic him.

Then Alex said to Autumn, "Goodbye, Ms." He left the house and started to his car.

Dolly smiled brightly at them, "He is vewy nice."


	3. Chapter 3

Assassin

By Samhoku

**I do not own Alex Rider. I got permission to use B. B. Gun and I own Dolly and Autumn.**

Chapter

That night Alex sneaked into the house. He decided to make an attempted on her life. He got in the house, and sneaked into the room. Dolly came out of her room and asked sweetly, "What are you doing Mr. Alex? And why are you carrying a big gun?"

Alex shushed her and said, "I am just making sure you're house is safe."

Dolly said with wiseness that only a child can have, "But B. B. Gun is terribly scary. She is enough protection for us all." **(A/N: Okay I totally made up the word Wiseness...)**

Alex said quietly, "Yes. Please go back to bed." Dolly nodded and went to bed. Alex went into Autumns room and held up the gun. He started to take a shot at her but B. B. Gun said, "What the heck do you think you are doing?"

Alex's gun went off and shot Autumn's arm. Autumn woke up with a pain filled scream. Dolly came out and put two and two together. Her eyes got dark and she jumped on Alex beating her fists off of him in a rapid motion. Alex fled the scene of the crime with B. B. Gun hot on his trail.

* * *

><p>Alex was running for his life...from B. B. Gun. He had to hope that he had more stanima then her. But he remembered her vaguely from the Scourpia mission he was on as a kid. She was one of the scary people that would shoot something without thinking twice. She was the kind of person that MI6 fears and that Scourpia wouldn't want on the other side.<p>

Alex did get away. But he had to dodge into a couple of bars, charge through a few prostitutes, and go into a few ally ways. When he lost B. B. he leaned on a building and took in a deep breath and let it out. That was possibly the scariest thing he had ever been through.

He started walking back to his apartment. When he got there B. B. Gun was waiting with possibly her 5th beer and a gun in her hand. Alex stopped short, "What are you doing in front of my apartment?"

B. B. Gun pointed her gun at him and said, "Hold still. You need to die."

Alex said logically, "You are drunk B. B. In this state you could barely hit the broad side of a barn."

B. B. said, "Wanna bet? Now...If only your two other bodies would merge back into your one..."

Alex got a strange expression on his face. Then he realized that B. B. was truly drunk. He said, "B. B...Go home. Go to sleep. This will all be over in the morning."

B. B. Gun asked with irritation, "Do you take me for a fool?" Then she yawned, "Bed sounds good." She walked away, obviously forgetting about their conversation.

Alex shook his head and went into his apartment...B.B. had obviously picked the lock and trashed the place.


	4. Chapter 4

Assassin

By Samhoku

**I do not own Alex Rider. I got permission to use B. B. Gun and I own Dolly and Autumn.**

Chapter

Scorpia called Alex and said, "Get Autumn. She had a interview yesterday and she is having another one today. The clip will be in the newspaper in a week."

Alex hung up the phone and rested his head in his hands. He was so tired of this. He was better off with MI6. Alex stood up and walked to the door leaning on it slightly. A few seconds later a knife was in the door, causing Alex to jump. B. B. said loudly, "Open up you coward!" How did he know it was B. B and not some guy he had cheated out of a bet in gambling? Well...the Aussy accent was one indicator. And the fact that the knife had Barbie...Bwahahaha Barbie?

B.B. said darkly, "I can hear you giggling in there. My mom got me that knife I am sorry if it humiliates me."

Alex said while laughing, "I am sorry B.B but it is very hard to take you seriously now."

B.B. said with fury, "I will kill you when I get in there!" Then she swore like a sailor. Alex was laughing the whole time. B.B wondered if he had gone momentarily insane.

Alex went out the window as B.B. came in. She searched the apartment for him, not finding him. Soon she went back to check on Autumn just to find her lying on the floor bleeding.

* * *

><p>Only this time it was not Alex. B.B saw the would-be assassin and killed him, not caring wear they where. She called the police and said calmly, "A man came in and tried to kill Autumn Gregorovich."<p>

Soon the police where there along with an ambulance. Dolly was sitting on B.B.'s lap sucking her thumb and hugging a stuffed animal. The little girl's eyes where distant and she was not talking to anyone.

Alex was watching all of this and realized something...Scorpia did not trust him to finish a job. He looked at the little girl and realized he should quit. Before he hurt anyone else in this family.

B.B was holding her niece and hugging her, "Its okay Doll. I won't let anyone hurt you and I promise your aunt will be okay."


	5. Chapter 5

Assassin

By Samhoku

**I do not own Alex Rider. I got permission to use B. B. Gun and I own Dolly and Autumn.**

Chapter

Alex went to the hospital to talk to Autumn. Once he found out her last name he felt a duty to protect her...as a favor to Yassen...He knocked on the door and the doctor said Alex could come in. He walked in and said, "Hello Mrs. Gregorovich."

Autumn said calmly, "Hello." She smiled and looked him in the eye.

Alex said quietly, "I was wondering if I could be your bodyguard? I know you probably don't trust me because I shot you but...I knew your father."

Autumn looked at her hands and said, "Prove that you knew my father."

Alex told her the story of how he met Yassen and how Yassen saved his life before he died.

Autumn said, "You can be my bodyguard under one condition."

Alex asked carefully, "Depends on the condition." He obviously still did not trust her completely.

Autumn replied firmly, "You need to apologize to my niece and get her to talk again. She saw that man try and kill me."

Alex nodded and said eagerly, "I can do that Miss. I feel bad about Dolly. I want her to ask me in for tea again." He said the last part with a smile. Autumn smiled and said, "Good. I will call B.B. and tell her not to kill you. Because thats all she has been able to talk about for weeks."

Alex shuddered, "She is very terrifying do you know that?" Autumn nodded with a laughed and picked up the hospital phone to call B.B.

* * *

><p>B.B. listened to Autumn then said in frustration, "You TRUST him? He tried to kill you for pitys sake!" She listened again then said, "Yeah? Well I do give a rip. I...Oh. Okay I will let him near Doll, I suppose...yes she does seem to like him a lot."<p>

B.B. hung up then said to Dolly, softly, "We are going to see Mr. Alex now, okay?"

Dolly nodded and help up her arms so B.B. could carry her. Time for some therapy. Hopefully Alex could work his 'charm' on the small child. B.B. did not believe he had any charm. About as much charm as a Spitting Cobra or a King Brown Snake.


End file.
